Eyes on Each Other
by dragonbeast99
Summary: AU song fic. When a shy writer lays eyes on a shy songstress, they find the one thing they had always searched for, love.


Author's Note 

Konnichi wa my dear readers. You are probably wondering why I am posting this one shot after updating Beauty and The Kyubi: A NaruHina Love Story. I have a list of reasons so please try to understand.

One: Not that many people reviewed on my latest chapter which I am going to assume means that people have lost some interest in the story and want a break for a moment.

Two: This is to build up excitement for when the next chapter comes out which will be in good time.

Three: I wanted have more than one story to offer.

Four: I REALLY wanted to write fluff.

Five: I really like this song and I wanted to put it into a song fic.

Now that you understand this, I hope you like it! The series in this one shot is Naruto. I disclaim ownership of this series; it belongs Massashi Kishimoto the rightful author and artist of the series and Shonen Jump publishing. The song used in this one shot is the ending theme for Final Fantasy VIII "Eyes on Me" by Faye Wong; I do not claim ownership of this song.

Another thing to cover (sorry this is taking so long to get to the actual story), this is an AU NaruHina song fic which starts off as a normal written story then goes into the song. Here is how the song fic goes:

_**Song Lyrics **_

Flashback of moments in the lives of Naruto and Hinata.

I hope you like it! Here it is!

Eyes on Each Other 

By: dragonbeast99

It was late at night at the orchestral hall. There was a huge show of musicians and orchestras from all over Japan had gathered for this event. But the grand finale was what everyone was waiting for; it was the theme for famous play, movie, and novel writer in the making, Naruto Uzamaki's new movie "The Writer and The Songstress". It was expected to be a success because the movie's story was based off of events in Naruto's life which led to him meeting his lovely new wife; Hinata Hyuga, one of the greatest singers in Japan and the one who would be singing the theme of the movie tonight.

The curtains rolled, the lights shined on the stage, and the final song for the performance began. Hinata walked onto the stage wearing a beautiful red dress with her long black hair running down her back. Naruto watched from the front of the crowd wearing a tuxedo and carrying a bouquet of flowers for Hinata. He was so proud of her for becoming so successful, he was so happy to know that he had fallen in love with her, and he loved more than anything else in the world. After so many years alone, he finally had someone he belonged to.

"This song is dedicated to my husband and the love we share." Hinata said as she looked up through the crowd and saw Naruto sitting in the front of the balcony. She smiled at him and he smiled back; they were so in love. "Through just a few shy glances we laid on each other, we found a life time of happiness."

The orchestra began to play eastern strings, violins came in, and soon beautiful classical music began to play.

_**Whenever sang my songs on the stage, on my own. **_

Hinata was only twenty one, still in college, and still struggling to start a musical career on her own. She was still singing at the local bar in town as a part time job. All the men in the bar gazed at her with lustful fantasies except for a young man Hinata's age in the back of the bar. He was a struggling writer name Naruto who always came to listen to Hinata for inspiration. She was going places unlike him; he could never bring himself to approach such a beautiful girl with such a bright future ahead of her.

_**Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard. **_

Hinata wished that people would stop treating her like trash and take her seriously like a normal person. She wanted men to stop lusting for her and to listen to her. As she continued to sing trying to keep herself strong and confident that she would last, she saw the one person who actually listened to her singing and didn't look at her like a tool.

_**I saw you smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy? **_

Naruto smiled at Hinata with the greatest admiration. He looked away slightly, too afraid to look at her directly. Hinata smiled back while blushing after finishing her song. The next person came up to play guitar for a moment. Hinata wasn't sure if it was real or her imagination, but did the person she admire just smile at her? Hinata heard about Naruto, the writer struggling through college. She had always admired how he never gave up and how hard working he was. Hinata had had a crush on him for some time now but she was too shy to approach him; he would likely be a great writer one day with all of his hard work. He had no need for someone like her.

_**You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar.**_

Naruto sat in the same corner for months watching his idol sing her heart out. He would continue to dream of her just as Hinata would continue to dream of him.

_**My last night for you. Same old songs, just once more. **_

Hinata had finally gotten accepted to a better art school and now she may never see Naruto again. She sang her songs that night with much more passion. Naruto was the only one who appreciated the old songs; he could feel Hinata's heart coming out in her words.

_**My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no. **_

Hinata wasn't sure if she would see Naruto again. She had to talk to him now or never. After her song, she went to see Naruto in the back of the bar.

"H-H-Hi, I've noticed you here for a while now and I wanted to meet you." Hinata said while blushing, fidgeting with her fingers and unable to look Naruto in the eyes, Hinata was feeling shy. She couldn't believe that she was talking to the boy she had been watching and admiring for so long.

_**I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me. **_

"Oh, um, y-you've actually noticed me?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head, blushing and unable to look Hinata in the eyes just as shyly. He couldn't believe that the girl he had been watching, listening to, and admiring for so long had noticed him. Naruto tried hard to look at her in the eyes. He shyly drifted his gaze to her.

_**Did you ever know? That I had mine on you. **_

Naruto never knew that Hinata had been looking at him in such a tender way. Hinata never knew that Naruto had his eyes on her. She wondered if he knew that she had been watching him like this.

_**Darling, so there you are, with that look on your face. **_

Naruto and Hinata began to see each other after that fateful night. They didn't look at each other so shyly anymore, but they could read everything about each other. Naruto could look into Hinata's eyes and now see the wonderful person hidden behind the shy face. Hinata could now look into Naruto's eyes and see him when he was truly happy and not trying to hide the scars of his past.

_**As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down. **_

Naruto never knew his parents and he grew up without them, he faced a lot of discouragement growing up for his ambitions, he was still looked down on and his dreams seemed impossible with how much people put him down. His only defense was to smile but really he was hurting on the inside from it all.

_**Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure? **_

Naruto looked out from the Tokyo Pier with his dear girlfriend Hinata in his arms. Naruto looked out at the star lit sea with Hinata and exhaled in comfort knowing that he had her with him. He then heard a family go by. There was a mother, a father, and a little boy holding hands with them as they walked on. Naruto felt a bit of sadness as he watched them; if only he knew what it was like to have that love.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked as she looked up at his face which seemed to frown right now. Hinata didn't like it when Naruto kept his pain to himself; it hurt her to see him suffering alone.

_**If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer. **_

"Oh, I'm fine Hinata. Really." Naruto said with a smile as he turned around and looked at Hinata. He was lying.

"You're dreaming if you think that you can hide something like that from me." Hinata said as she pinched his cheek and smiled.

"Hey, come on Hinata." Naruto laughed. Hinata looked him the eyes and showed concern. Naruto then began to frown as he realized that Hinata could tell that there was something wrong. Naruto then frowned. "I couldn't help but notice how happy the one family that went by was."

"Naruto, you don't have to feel this way anymore. I want you to be happy." Hinata said as she held him close and felt his heart beat. "I'm here for you. Please, don't let what you mean to me go."

Naruto felt so much comfort from Hinata. He then smiled with true happiness. He wasn't a dreamer that thought he had to suffer forever about the loss of his parents.

_**(Instrumental) **_[This is in the present this scene]

Naruto walked down the balcony and began to head for the stage. He had his flowers ready and he knew exactly what he was going to do and say. He then thought of what happened just a year ago and what it all added up to in the end. When his only teacher that ever believed in him died, Jiraiya, he couldn't handle it. Hinata had finally gotten her talent recognized and it was more than likely that she would be the generation's greatest singer for classical music; this was supposed to be a joyous time with Hinata having a bright future ahead of her but events ruined it for both of them. Naruto isolated himself from everyone. Hinata had to save him from himself; had she done nothing, who knows what could have happened. They wouldn't be where they were now, that was for sure.

_**So let me come to you. Close as I wanted to be. **_

"Naruto, please, don't stay like this." Hinata said as she approached Naruto after weeks of isolation. No one dared to because of how depressed he was. Hinata couldn't stand it. "You need to let it go! Please! I'm worried about you and so is everyone else who cares about you!"

"Just leave me alone." Naruto said as he sat on the chair of his dorm room with his back facing Hinata. "You're just about to become famous. You're gonna have all of the world's desires given to you in exchange for a pretty voice and dress. What could you possibly want with me now? The only person who ever believed in me is gone, I failed my exams for the second time, and I can't even get one book published! I'm a failure! Just go on without me, live your life in luxury."

"Naruto I've gotten so close to you! Don't talk like that!" Hinata said as she threw her arms around Naruto. She was almost ready to cry. "Please, just let me come to you and try to make things feel better."

"Hinata…" Naruto didn't know what to say right now as Hinata came in front of him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

_**Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast. **_

Hinata laid her head against Naruto's chest and listened to his heart beat. It was so strong and warm and in need of long deserved affection. It began to beat faster as Naruto felt Hinata's embrace.

"Naruto, you still have me. I'm close enough to you right now physically to tell and spiritually close enough to you to tell that you need help." Hinata said as she looked deep into Naruto's eyes. Hers were so gentle and calming. Naruto felt so at peace with her.

_**And stay there as I whisper. How I loved your peaceful eyes on me. **_

Hinata got close to Naruto's ear and whispered into it because what she was about to say was too emotional for her to say out loud.

"Naruto, I truly love you. I want to be more than just your girlfriend." Hinata said with tears coming down her cheeks. "You're peaceful eyes always kept me going in the hard times and now I want to do the same for you."

Naruto couldn't believe it, Hinata truly loved him.

_**Did you ever know that I had mine on you? **_

"Naruto, it was those shy glances in your eyes that helped me get through everything before we became this close." Hinata said as she held Naruto's face and looked at him with so much love in her heart. "Didn't you ever know that I had my eyes on you from the beginning?"

_**Darling, so share with me, your love if you have enough. **_

About a week later, Naruto was feeling somewhat better. He was lost in thought about everything that Hinata had said to him. Was he really able to return that much love to her? Was he worthy of it? Naruto wasn't sure and he was afraid to talk to Hinata.

Naruto was off campus and on the beach. He was unable to talk to Hinata with everything that was on his mind. Suddenly a voice called out to him in the distance. It was Hinata.

"Naruto, why are you out here alone when you're such an emotional wreck?" Hinata asked as she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. She took hold of his hand and felt his blood race. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Hinata, I love you, but I don't know if I'm good enough for you." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes. He was going to spill his heart out to Hinata now. "You're going places and I'm not. You're beautiful, voice, dress and all. I'm nothing. What could I possibly give you?"

"Naruto, just share as much love as you have. You should know if it's enough or not." Hinata said as she then took hold of his other hand. "I know you haven't felt any sort of love before in your life that has been as meaningful as this from a parent or friend. But the love you received from Jiraiya should have taught you enough to realize that who you are is enough for anyone. Just share the love you have here and now and soon you'll see that there is a lot more love in you than you think."

_**Your tears if you're holding back. Or pain if that's what it is. **_

"Naruto, you don't have to hide your tears in shame anymore." Hinata said as she moved closer to him. "I want to share your tears because they are mine too. I want to share your pain because it's mine too. Naruto, you're not alone; you just don't understand how good of a person you are and how much you mean to me. I want you to know this and to accept it."

"This has to be a real underdog story here." Naruto said with a smile. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing and feeling now. "The girl who is about to become famous still wants the long time boyfriend."

_**How can I let you know, I'm more than the dress and the voice? **_

"Naruto, how can I let you know that I'm more than just a pretty face and voice in a dress?" Hinata asked in pain. Why couldn't Naruto see how dear he was to her and accept that he was a good person that deserved every ounce of her love. "Naruto what will it take for you to accept this true love I have for you?"

"There is one thing." Naruto said as he felt for something in his pocket. He had this for a special occasion for when he knew for sure that he was worthy of Hinata and that he could be with her. After everything that she had done and said to him, Naruto was more than sure. She had helped him realize this. "Step back. And if I can reach for you and you can reach back, then I'll know that you're really here for me and that this isn't a dream."

Hinata did as Naruto asked. She didn't understand what he was doing.

_**Just reach me out then. You will know that you're not dreaming. **_

Hinata's eyes grew wide as she watched Naruto pull a ring box out of her pocket. He then reached out to give it to her. Hinata touched Naruto's hand and he pulled her in close as she grabbed his hand. Naruto then held Hinata's hand with both of his as he got ready for the big question and to reveal what was inside the box.

"You reached out for me and your still here, I'm not dreaming." Naruto held Hinata's hand as he opened the box and revealed a diamond engagement ring. Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing! "Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me? Naruto Uzamaki? Despite any faults I have?"

"Yes!" Hinata answered with a smile as Naruto placed the ring on her finger, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more passionately than he ever had before. They both cried tears of joy; Naruto for knowing that he had found real and lasting love and Hinata for knowing that the man she truly loved truly loved her too. Hinata held Naruto tighter than ever before, they were going to be getting married! "Oh Naruto, yes."

_**Darling, so there you are, with that look on your face.**_

Naruto walked with Hinata to her parents' house. She would soon be starting her career and Naruto had finally gotten one of his novels published. Naruto hadn't seen Hinata's parents in a long time and they were a little skeptical about what would happen to him in the future with how much he struggled with becoming a writer. Naruto walked with Hinata with a smile on his face, he was hiding how nervous he really was.

_**As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down. **_

"Naruto, are you ready to tell them?" Hinata giggled. She couldn't believe her dream was coming true.

"Yeah! I can't wait." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata could read his eyes and face like a book, he was nervous.

_**Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure? **_

"You're still dreaming if you think that you can hide things from me." Hinata said with a smile as she stopped and pinched his cheek with a smile.

"Seriously, I'm ready for this." Naruto said with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be ready to tell your parents that we're going to be married?"

Hinata looked deep into Naruto's eyes and his cover was blown.

_**If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer.**_

Naruto frowned as his true feelings came out. He was scared. More scared than he ever had been in his life. Would Hinata's parents still accept him? Naruto held Hinata's hand as he looked down in despair.

"I'm scared, scared that you're parents won't want you to marry a failure." Naruto said. Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's face and smiled. Naruto felt better now.

"Naruto my parents love you. You know that." Hinata said as she kissed his cheek. "You're not caught in the bad dream of being alone anymore. My family is yours now too. You don't have to be that dreamer who longs for a place to belong anymore."

"Hinata," Naruto said as he held her tight and kissed her for bringing back his confidence, "thank you."

_**(Instrumental closing)**_ [Back to the present in the closing]

Hinata finished her song and looked for Naruto in the crowd. He was gone.

"Looking for me?" Naruto asked with a smile as he appeared on the stage to Hinata's right carrying a bouquet of flowers. He then walked up to Hinata and took her hand.

"Naruto…" Hinata said feeling his love for her as he spoke and held her.

"I've said it before but I can't say it enough." Naruto said as he brought Hinata closer and looked deep into her eyes with love. "I love you."

Naruto and Hinata kissed each other tenderly, passionately, and oh so lovingly on the lips there. Everyone in the theater knew that these two were meant for each other right then and there. Naruto and Hinata would be together and nothing would ever tear them apart. Through the simple laying of eyes, the two found happiness together.

Author's note 

Well, if you are crying tears of joy now then I guess I did my job!

Thanks for reading and please review nicely! I do not tolerate flames that attack me or components of the story. Be sure to tell me what you liked about it and which flashback was your favorite!

For all you BK readers out there, not to fear! I will be working on the next chapter of Beauty and The Kyubi: a NaruHina Love Story after this. I hope you enjoyed this fluff filled song fic as much as I did! Thanks again for reading! Stay tuned for more of my work!


End file.
